


she's broken

by thelovelies



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelies/pseuds/thelovelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>man I just felt sad writing this<br/>also I'm sorry the ending sucks</p></blockquote>





	she's broken

The first time Laney met Corey, she was three.

Laney was a very was a very antisocial child, so when she met Coey Riffin at her daycare, her parents didn’t think much of it. 

As all the other kids clung to their parents legs like lint, Laney drummed on the bottom of a bucket and stared at a little blue-haired boy. 

Parents pried crying boys and girls from their bodies, and filed out the door like ants. When the tears dried and toddlers stood up from their dazed sadness, kids grouped together to form first friendships, and Laney continued to pound on her container.

For some reason, the blue-haired boy waddled over to Laney and plopped on the floor.

“Hi, I’m Corey! Who are you?” Corey smiling a toothy grin.

Laney grinned, “I’m Laney Penn!” 

“Does you like to play music?” Corey took a tub of his own and began to drum in time to Laney.

“Yeah, I wanna play the gwi-tar.”

“Cool! I love music. I wanna be a singer when I grow up!” 

Laney giggled, “You’re cute. I like you.” 

~  
Laney and Corey met Kin and Kon when they were eight. 

Corey and Laney were inseparable to the point where Laney’s parents started leaving food out for two when the kids came home from school. 

Laney and Corey both had sleeping bags laid out just in case the other stayed the night.  
One of those days, Laney and Corey were waiting in Guitar Barney’s Music, Peaceville’s resident music store, for their music lessons. 

At precisely 1:00, Laney, Corey, and two other boys shuffled into the music room.

“Hey kids! It’s me, Guitar Barney! Do you guys know each other?” 

A soft chorus of ‘no’ erupted from the four. 

Barney shook his head, “Well then, introduce yourselves!” 

“I’m Kin.”

“I’m Kon.”

“I’m Laney.”

“I’m Corey.” 

Barney coughed, “That was the worst introduction I’ve ever heard,” he clapped his hands. 

“Let’s get started!” 

~  
Laney found herself in Corey’s band at the age of ten.

“Laney, c’mon! It’ll be fun, and you’re the best bassist I know!” 

“But Core, I don’t know.”

“Kin and Kon have already said yes, Laney, please?”

“But I’ll be the only girl…” 

“... Which means you’ll be the best girl?” Corey shrugged and smiled.

Laney smiled at his attempt. “Sure.”  
~  
Laney found herself infatuated with Corey at the age of twelve.

Corey, who was all she knew.

Corey whose blue hair lit up her world like the sun.

The clip she always wore, a gift from him when she was five and her bangs were too long. Her parents wanted to cut them, and she refused. When she was whining to Corey, he placed a little yellow barrette in her hand and said it could help. 

Laney never takes it out.

Whose orange beanie reminded her of the teddy bear he gave her when she was eight and had a so high fever she couldn’t leave her bed.

He gave her a necklace with that skull on it. 

He said it was so she’d remember him when she went to music camp during the summer when she was eleven. 

As if she’d ever forget.

~  
At age sixteen, Laney got a side cut. 

Her parents finally said fine. After months of begging and pleading once Core said he’d like to date a girl with a side cut. 

Laney buzzed off the hair on the right side of her head and cut the other side short. 

Her bangs draped over her eyes, until she put her little yellow clip in. 

She waltzed into band practice, shaking out her cropped hair as best she could.

“...Woah, hey Laney!” Corey breathed.

“Hey Core! Like the new ‘do?” Laney smiled, desperate.

“Yeah!”

~  
Corey lied.

Corey drowned himself in blonde girls with full heads of hair and beautiful bodies and everything Laney wasn’t.

They were sunshine  
and pretty  
and short skirts  
and bubbly personalities  
with hair the color of sunshine  
and lips bubble gum pink  
and the only love they had for Corey  
was for how he felt in bed.

Laney was ugly  
Laney was dark eyeliner  
and baggy shirts  
and ripped jeans  
and combat boots  
and side cuts  
and bloody red hair  
and a skull necklace  
and a little yellow hairclip… 

Corey left her  
Corey didn’t let her sit with him at lunch  
Corey saved seats for the blonde girls  
but not for the red-haired one.

~  
Larry always did though.

Larry always had a seat for Laney at his table.

Mainly because he didn’t need to save a seat for anyone else. 

Larry was just as alone as Laney was. 

Laney and Larry found ways to fill the holes their beanie wearing heart-breakers had left in them. 

They found the ‘environmentalist’ club one day when Grassy Cat handed out flyers. 

Every weekend, Larry and Laney would meet at Grassy Cat’s house, and go to her secret room. 

They’d tend the plants for hours, and sometimes, Cat would even let them keep them. 

They’d always come back next week, hungry and craving their five-leafed love.

~  
Laney drowned herself in drugs and tears.

Larry had moved on long ago.

But Laney just couldn’t bring herself to.

Always what if…

What if Corey comes back?

What if Corey’s upset that I left him?

And Larry would always tell her

“He let you leave the band.”

“He hasn’t spoken to you in years.”

“He doesn’t LOVE YOU.” 

But Laney didn’t care.

Laney stayed up every night with random strangers and random highs and random drinks and random all around her.

She didn't think Corey remembered her name, she barely did. 

Only the way it rolled off his tongue.

Her own parents stopped caring months ago,

Their tears shed in disappointment 

Not out of love. Not out of wanting to help her.

~  
Corey Riffin finally remembered her name.

When she was six feet underground.

When she was no longer there to hear his cries

When she was no longer there to see Larry beating Corey for abandoning the only person stupid enough to love him

When he took off his orange beanie and put on a black suit and walked to the cemetery to pay his last respects. 

"Hey Laney--" Cory placed his flowers next to her headstone.

"I did this to you, didn't I?"

"Jesus."

Corey ran a hand through his hair, tears blooming in his eyes like through bruises from Larry’s beatdown.

“I could’ve fixed this.”

“I could’ve fixed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> man I just felt sad writing this  
> also I'm sorry the ending sucks


End file.
